Funds are requested to provide support for the invited symposia that constitute the major part of the Biological Sciences Section of the Year 2001 Annual Meeting of the Gerontological Society of America (GSA), which will be held in Chicago, Illinois from November 16-20, 2001. The conference will be organized by Dr. Steven N. Austad, Chair-Elect of the Biological Sciences Section of the GSA. The goals of the meeting are to present state-of-the-art scientific seminars in many critical areas of experimental biogerontology, and to attract and promote interactions among researchers, GSA members and nonmembers who work in laboratory studies of the biology of aging. The Conference will feature invited symposia on the following topics: (1) Recent Developments in Cellular Senescence Research; (2) Mitochondrial Dysfunction and Aging; (3) Apolipoprotein E Polymorphisms in Aging and Fruman Disease; (4) Women?s Reproductive Aging: Physiology, Genes, and Environment; (5) Aging and Epigenetic Alterations; (6) Recent Advances in Understanding Wemer Syndrome; (7) From Worms to Mammals: Are we Identifying General Mechanisms of Aging in Model Organisms?; (8) Endocrine Regulation and Aging; and (9) House Mice in the Lab and Field: Diverse Models of Aging. Funds are requested to provide a portion of the registration costs, economy class airfare travel expenses, and per diem costs for invited speakers who are members of GSA; and for invited speakers who are not GSA members, travel costs, meeting registration fees, and two days per diem reimbursement. These invited symposia, and other biological sciences section GSA activities including student symposia, poster sessions, and the plenary sessions, will make the year 2001 annual meeting a highly stimulating experience which should generate new ideas and experiments as we move into the 21st century.